Insomnio
by lisseth96
Summary: Durante una noche silenciosa, Sakura dedica unas cuantas palabras a su pareja, Sasuke, quien se encuentra cerca, pero a la vez lejos de su presencia. Esta mujer, desahoga sus más profundos sentimientos en un archivo de texto que nunca le entrega, por miedo a demostrar debilidad ante él. (Nuevamente, basado en hechos reales).


¡Hola! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que vuelva a escribir algo, deseé escribir algo muy corto, que no tenga continuación. Necesito saber qué piensan de este escrito, se que no está muy bien escrito, pero necesitaba desahogarme. Procuré no editar mucho, puesto a que es un documento antiguo. Espero que les guste. Lo dedico a una persona que fue muy especial para mí y no me dio el valor que merecía.

Espero dar señales de vida con los otros fics muy pronto, las vacaciones se acercan y de verdad intentaré terminar lo que dejé inconcluso. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Les aprecio mucho y contestaré sus reviews. Un gran saludo y abrazo.

*Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Insomnio**

 **Capítulo primero: para Sasuke Uchiha.**

Se va otra vez. Es normal, pues la hora de dormir llegó, entiendo sus razones.

No quiero que se vaya, pero mi insomnio lo aleja.

Yo debería dormir con él, no velar su sueño. No tengo por qué hacerlo parte de mi vigilia.

Se despide, pero auxilio en silencio –y de vez en cuando imploro en mis adentros - para que se quede conmigo hasta que amanezca.

Ya he estado con él por mucho tiempo, pero siento que soy la misma, mientras que él ha cambiado significativamente.

Le extraño, le amo, le necesito cerca.

Quiero que sepa que en las noches le pienso y en la mañana despierto aunque sea temprano para llenarme de su presencia.

Necesito dormir, pues la espera es inmensa.

Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo, porque con mi almohada le abrazo y con mi boca procuro despertarlo.

Es hermoso, la paz se refleja en su rostro.

A veces siento que es parecido a un león: su presencia es imponente y me pone nerviosa, pero cuando duerme, tiendo a bajar la guardia para contemplar su belleza.

Quisiera amarle día y noche. Decirle que en este preciso momento pienso en él, así como todas las madrugadas.

No es normal.

No.

¡No!

¡No sé si es normal amarle de esta forma!

¿Y si no es normal? No importa, me encanta sentir este extraño sentimiento de dependencia-demencia- emocional.

¿Será que es en verdad la persona que quiero a mi lado el resto de mis días? Pues ya llevo calendarios enteros sintiendo por él lo mismo que la primera vez.

Tal vez más.

Quizá mucho más.

Amo cuando ríe, quisiera saber si logro hacerle feliz.

¿Pensará tanto en mí como yo lo hago por él? Antes de dormir paso mis brazos enlazando la almohada para que sienta mi vulnerable pero leal protección. Tal como si rodeara su cadera con mis frágiles brazos y sentimientos.

¿Irá a leer esto algún día? Pues son palabras que ahogo en mi pecho.

¿Por qué no lo digo? Creo que la persona que le exige más expresión y afecto, se ruboriza al pensar tanto en él.

¿Me gusta? NO.

ME FASCINA.

¿Lo amo? NO LO SÉ.

Pues amar es una palabra muy corta para decir lo que realmente siento por él. Me frustra saber que solo esas palabras pueden describir brevemente este complicado sentimiento.

¿Por qué hoy me siento tan rara? ¿Por qué quería tenerlo más rato conmigo? Seguramente porque añoraba ese deseo de tenerlo en mi cama.

Necesito utilizar mis cinco sentidos sobre él: ver, oír, tocar, saborear, oler.

¿Por qué?, en verdad, ¿por qué pienso tanto en él?

Seguramente porque estoy más que feliz cuando me mima; hace algo que no haría con nadie más o sincroniza su ser con el mío.

Necesito más de él. No me basta con mirarle desde tan lejos.

El allá y yo acá: los dos juntos.

Tierra y mar me separan de él.

Eso no impide que le haga sentir pleno.

Deseo despertar junto a él.

Algún día...

Mis labios serían como dos hojas secas que nunca fueron verdes.

Mis brazos y manos: ramas sin hojas.

Mi anatomía completa sería un árbol muerto que nunca dio sombra o dio fruto…

Si no le llego a tener conmigo… de nuevo.

Ahora mismo quisiera viajar en su cuerpo, sus brazos fuertes deberían quedarse en mí y no moverse, si no es para seguirme acariciando.

Y su boca no debería pronunciar palabra alguna si no es para mí.

No podría moverse de esa cama, sin antes haberle saludado con mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Mi egoísmo debería retenerle hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Tengo miedo.

Me apena pensar en él tanto tiempo, o que en estos momentos piense que está con una demente.

Pero es que ya no puedo hacer nada.

Soy caso perdido.

Y él ya lo sabe.

Sabe la mayoría de todas las palabras que he escrito.

Pero de las que no, me apenan.

No sabré su opinión, no le mostraría estas pocas letras.

Necesito que me acaricie el alma y penetre mi cuerpo.

Sé que le gusta que sea así.

Impulsiva.

Palabras que me salen espontáneas.

Sin corregir, sin adornar, solo salen.

Sabe que me gusta que sea así.

Impulsivo.

El necesita acariciar un alma y penetrar un cuerpo.

Sabe que el mio le espera, siempre.

Noble, vulnerable.

Y es ahí donde me busca, está desnudándome con la mirada.

Será mejor que me detenga.

No puedo controlarme

en este instante.

Me gustan sus impulsos también, realmente sabe que me gustan.

Te necesito, Sasuke.

No te vayas a dormir.

No te vayas de mi vida.

TE AMO, DE VERDAD. ES DEMASIADO, EN SERIO.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé si quieran que suba otro capítulo. El límite de este fanfic será de tres capítulos, cortos, tal como este. ¿Qué les parece?

Tengo una nueva página de Facebook para poder estar en mayor contacto y estén pendientes de mis trabajos, espero que consideren darse una vuelta. Les aprecio muchísimo. **Lisseth96-1517407401910458/?ref=hl**


End file.
